Additive Manufacturing (AM) systems are rapidly evolving. Recent development in additive Manufacturing technologies now allows for manufacturing of implants and prosthetics using medical grade materials.
Finite element analysis are computer-based methods of simulating and analyzing behavior of engineering structures and components that augment or replace experimental testing.
Though there has been great advancements in manufacturing and in the design of mechanical systems via additive manufacturing technology and via use of computer assisted design technologies, there is still yet a great need for improved designs of mechanical systems.